


LITTLE DEVIL ANGEL

by thoughtsdemise



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, M/F, cute fluffies, robot/human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Sideswipe gives a gift.





	LITTLE DEVIL ANGEL

A flash of bright red paint and cheerfully flashing blue optics duck behind a corner. Sideswipe pauses a moment to sneak a look around to watch the mechs traveling down the hallway of the arc. When the coast is clear, he shifts the small pack in his arms to make certain it was still sealed. He grins with a quick playful laugh. He tosses the pack into the air and transforms around it, buckling it into his front seat. He revs his engine and floors it out of the base.

He casts half a look at the messages popping up on his HUD before shutting down his comm suite with a quick don’t worry sent to his brother. He aims his direction to the east and hops on his wheels in his excitement.

—

Sideswipe pulls up to the apartment complex, his spark turning in excitement and slight nervousness. He settles himself with a controlled ventilation and dials a familiar phone number. He rocks on his tires as he waits for the semi sleepy hello because it was rather late and…He bounces to attention at that longed for hello.

“Morning, sweetness,” he purrs over the line. There is a bit of silence before an exasperated giggle makes his spark sing. She was in the right mood for what he wanted to accomplish. He weddles and convinces her to put on her robe and come outside.

He revs his engine in a wolf whistle as she pops outside the door of the apartment complex. He can see her eye roll and head shake as she nears his parking spot. Her breath clouds the air, and he pops open his driver’s side door invitingly.

He celebrates internally as she settles into his heated seats and turns over his engine so that they can start their drive.

—

Sideswipe parks a careful amount of distance away from the edge of the eastward facing ledge. He buzzes his seat, something he had installed for her, much to her embarrassment and pleasure, to wake her. She blushes and smacks his steering wheel. He fanes injury in a tease but urges her to pick up the pack in his passenger seat. Something she had asked about, but something he had hedged around answering.

She shakes he head and opens the pack the pack and then gasps. A warm quilt tumbles out along with a few food containers. She smacks his seat but happy tears stain her eyes. She hugs his steering wheel and pets fingers over his dash.

“Took me a bit to find one like your grandma’s old quilt, but it’s close enough right? The pattern I mean?”

She laughs and nods her head. He purrs, and they settle in to watch the sunrise.


End file.
